This Competitive Revision Application is in response to Notice Number (NOT-OD-09-058) - Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications. In this competitive revision application, we are adding a new set of resources to an existing P30 grant, Center of Excellence in Self-Management Research (SMART Center) (P30 NR01 0676). A new laboratory proposed for the SMART Center, named FIND (Full INclusion of people with Disabilities), will offer a set of resources in our Methods &Statistics Core to provide resources to investigators about the use of Universal Design principles to design interventions and their delivery and data collection methods for fuller inclusion of people with disabilities. We will concentrate first on people with sight and hearing loss (people often excluded from research or from benefiting from being end-users of the interventions we are testing). In the FIND Laboratory, we will be FINDing out how people with disabilities can self-manage and we will be FINDing the people with disabilities who often are invisible to researchers now. As part of this new initiative, we have built new collaborations on several levels: (1) new disciplines (engineering, teachers and rehabilitation specialists of persons with disabilities, communication science), (2) new community agencies (Cleveland Sight Center and Cleveland Hearing and Speech Center), (3) new University Centers (Prevention Research Center, Behavioral Measurement Core Facility), (4) Universities (Lehman College of Nursing), and (5) across NINR-funded Self-Management Centers. A major goal of our SMART Center is not to replicate, but rather to expand, research infrastructure support by offering new services to researchers in the SMART Center and the collaborating universities and community agencies. The newly designed consultation and direct services related to the use of Universal Design Principles offered in the FIND Lab are unique and highly-needed infrastructure supports for researchers. A thorough evaluation of process and outcomes will assist us to measure the success of the FIND Lab and promote its sustainability as part of the SMART Center.